


Caine's Ascension

by Ontheroadtodamascus



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheroadtodamascus/pseuds/Ontheroadtodamascus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stinger tells Jupiter Jones a way to protect her planet while elevating Caine into a position of marriage. Jupiter Jones learns of an experimental serum on splices which is not manufactured from humans but from the hosts own cells, therefore rendering useless Regenex-at least for Splices. If she can enhance Caine with this serum and the Legion's own system for making Lycantant Alphas, Caine will last longer than any Abrasax and also agree to help her rule by becoming her king. Caine sees this as for what it is-a plan concocted by Stinger and Jupiter to keep him in the mix, to elevate him. He knows that once he becomes an Alpha, that this is an inherently dangerous situation for Jupiter. He knows that Stinger hasn't told Jupiter about the dangers this plan poses for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for public consumption-be gentle. Also I need new glasses and had a hard time negotiating Microsoft Word online-on a cell phone. Needless to say I will be editing a lot!

Jupiter could always feel her shoulders become more stiff the longer she stayed on Aegis. She literally felt the weight of her world on her shoulders. All day meetings regarding the status of her newly acquired empire as an Abrasax, made her long for the days when she just cleaned houses. There was something so simple about it. There were no decisions to be made when cleaning. It was almost a complete science, a routine. She used to groan about how boring it was to her mother. She wondered how her mother could do it year after year after she was this Math professor, even Chair of her department. Now she knows, leadership and positions of authority never left you alone. They keep you thinking, wondering, and nagging at you like a chore that will never go away. They never gave her a break with the constant wondering if Jupiter was making huge mistakes. She sat down at the small table and put her hands on her head bending down in surrender. 

Caine, seeing she was overwhelmed, poured her some tea and bent down and lifted her face up gently with his other hand. "If this is too much for you, we can go home to earth. We can take a break." "No. nope. I can do this. It's just that I didn't realize I was going to be Queen of the earth before I started college. I kind of feel like a child star -completely out of my element. Like a rookie on a college football field where all the guys are bigger than me." Caine looking at her strangely. "Are you under the impression that star systems think much less have childhoods?" 

Jupiter laughs. " No. no I don't. What I meant is childhood "actors", we call our celebrities stars." Caine, "Oh okay." 

Jupiter smirks as she drinks her tea Caine brought up for her from home. She is so touched that he went to the Russian market south of the city and bought her the tea her mother gets. It does make her feel better to have something from earth to remind her of why she is doing what she is doing. She needs to be brave like him. Because unlike him-she must admit to herself that she needs a pack too. She needs him. She needs to guarantee that he will always be there. He and Stinger seem to care about her earth too. And so she needs to do the one thing that might make him angry at her. Might. There is no might to it...the very idea infuriated him when she suggested it while on earth. 

She had been walking with Caine in the fields around Stinger's house. "So Stinger has this idea. It's kind of crazy but I like it. He thinks that one way to solidify power here to protect earth and to change the very nature of the harvest industry is to ensure an industry here that only earth could provide for the universe. Since it's so backward, we don't have much in the way of technology. We would need me to work with the Tertian family. Apparently they have created this new serum that prolongs life within the body not by altering genes, but by using one's own cells to regenerate.

Caine, "Yes, I have heard of The Tertian technology and their empire. They are fighting Aurus for control of the rights to Abrasax planets that have long been abandoned. I would only imagine that the Abrasax family and other Harvesting dynasties feel threatened if they came here to earth, pre-harvest." "Exactly. So it would be best if maybe if I married someone under the radar, someone who could start using the technology. Caine interrupts her, "But they have only tried that technology on splices, not humans." Jupiter looks at him.

Caine drops her hand and turns around. "No Jupiter no. I see what you are doing." He turns around and looks at her and screams more angrily than he intended, "You can not do both. We've discussed this. You should marry for your earth. You can not consider me in the mix. You can not make both things work. I can not be your King. I can not be anyone's King. You need to marry into the Tertian empire. I hear Tauryus, their first heir to the thrown, is a good leader, he is kind to his people-he will make a good King for you. Together you will end the harvests while protecting the earth. I am no one. A splice. Sure he can experiment with me-especially if it suits your majesty's purpose. I get why Stinger and you are trying to find a place for me-but it will never work. I told you I am just a legionnare-not a leader. I am not fully human-you deserve more."

Jupiter put her hands to her hips. She's never been stung before but she imagines it feels like this. She has never put herself out there for Caine or anyone and to be rejected no matter what the premise, hurts her to her very core. Her bones begin to ache and her heart feels like a weight has been dropped on it.

"Everyone thinks it's a good plan. The officers on the Aegis, our advisor's council on Aurus. The Legion, the Skyjackers all trust you. They already consider you a leader. They want you to lead. Stinger has told me that they came to him to ask if you would be willing to consider yourself an Alpha."

"Stinger shouldn't have said anything about that. Stinger should know better. Skyjackers, the officers-we all take orders from the Council on Aurus. We don't make orders. The Abrasax families and other families who work in the industry will see it as a threat-that a lowly Splice, would marry into one of their families and lead against them with their competitors. And then Tauyrus' family will have no one here to defend what would be to him just a potential, economic agreement. They will not have family here if I marry you. You must marry one of them. You must do this and do it soon."

Caine puts his hand on her cheek. "I will always be of service to you. I will always be here. At your side, in the shadows, protecting you. I don't claim you as my own, but you can claim me as your own. I will always be here for your majesty as your servant until you know longer want me." Caine's voice trembled. "I am sure you can even have me in your bed, as long as the King knows that I know my place. Your children should be free of scandal. They need to be protected. They will inherit all you have and more if you marry rightly."

"This is ridiculous!" Jupiter exhales. "You have all this technology and it still looks like fifteenth century England where bloodlines are all that matters."

Caine looks at the earth, "Because bloodlines determined by genes is all you are- genes determine everything."

"That's bullshit, Caine. That's what I am fighting against! And Stinger agrees with me. You need to realize that people, SPLICES, are inherently all the same. We are all biology-and we are all thinking beings no matter if my genes are different from yours. You may chose to believe differently because you had a hard life, and think you deserve the difficult life you had. But if you take the Tertian serum and enhance your lychantant hormones- you can become an Alpha! And you can help me rule! I am a Queen, I can command this of you." Great, now she is more than begging someone to marry her she's demanding they do! Ugh!

"NO!" Caine says. "You are doing this because you have gotten tainted counsel from Stinger. It’s unpredictable to enhance Splices with hormones and bad things could happen. It's meant for war Jupiter, not for royalty. They do this to intimidate the enemy into surrendering. How could they even go along with this knowing what it means for you! I would become more reflexive and uncontrollable. If I lose control like I did with that Entitled, I could kill you. Has Stinger explained what mating is like with a lycantant with full hormones and a Lycant blood infusion? No- I gathered he hasn't. It's violent and unpredictable. Often their human mates die during the mating process-I refuse to call it sex! It's too physically dangerous. IF that won't kill you we often impregnate with more than three pups. These are like wolves even though they are close to half-human-they will kill you before giving birth. They usually only take three weeks to grow which is too much on a human system. How dare Stinger ever suggest this course! My job is to keep you safe." 

Back on Aegis, Jupiter avoids eye contact with Caine. She can not have him suspect anything of what she and Stinger have prepared the Aegis medical staff to do. The Tertian family already signed the agreement that she has been working all week on. She will sell to them half of her Abrasax inventory of regenex for half their serum. 

"Regenex," she thinks to herself, "Nasty stuff -good riddance." She is sick of looking at it. Technically its parts of dead people. She first wanted to bury it-to pay respects for the people who gave their lives for this inhumane genocidal industry. But that would only defeat the purpose of using her power to save the earth.

The medical experts from Tauryus' company will board the ship tomorrow, take Caine -albeit unwillingly, and start an infusion with Lycantant hormones combined with the serum together. They already have his medical file. They have showed promising results with splices just like Caine. The results were shown to her on video files.

These splices are Alphas, they lead- not follow. They are strong and long living thanks to the Tertian serum. They also have an endless supply of serum made from their cells. Once enhanced with the serum the subjects last longer than any regenex can offer on the market. Of course, the product is still in the human trial phase. But the splice tests are already making a market for themselves. She needs this for Caine, even if it is dangerous for her. He is so precious to her and important to their cause. For someone who focuses on their non-human qualities, he embodies everything that makes a human so important. He is empathetic, kind, selfless, heroic and innately good. She needs him to last -not just for her-but for her earth. While she isn't very religious, a winged angel named Caine is a perfect solution for keeping her small planet untouched in this battle scarred universe.

She needed to organize this without Caine suspecting. She made errands up, keeping him busy by finding ways to get citizenship for her family. On the nights she would spend with him on the ship, he would suspect nothing. It was wonderful to have him all to herself in her quarters. Far from the peeping eyes of her younger cousins and the constant examinations of her mother and uncle. As far as they know she is going to University of Illinois in Urbana not in Space. 

She would run her fingers through his hair which he loved. She imagined him being a king -an Alpha. The thought does scare her but not as much as living without him next to her. Not as much as a world, her world without Caine. She imagines what it will be like; half of the earth as a tattoo on his wrist, and half on hers. Together their arms would create one world. United. She would give this Splice her inheritance. She would make him the strong leader that he should have been. His ascension would not only change her world but their universe for the better.

**********************************

Caine was already awake and into his early morning routine when she awoke. Does he ever sleep? Is this a Lycantant thing or his years of a battle worn veteran? She frowned knowing what was in store for him today. He is going about his day thinking it will end up one way while she knows differently. It felt as if she were maliciously keeping something from him. She struggled with this decision of hers night and day. It was in every waking moment, every dream she had, every bone in her body felt the course correction she was making for him and others. It weighed on her like an invisible stone hard and heavy. Perhaps this was why she slept more than him. 

Jupiter tried to reason with herself when the waves of anxiety hit her that she was playing God with Caine's body and mind. He clearly had rejected this decision. Ethically, this was murky territory for her. Does she force him into a relationship where he was her equal even as he made it clear to her as her subject that he did not want to become King or an Alpha? She could not let him decide now-when her earth and millions of lives depended on a strong Caine, a strong defender of her empire. When he was an Alpha, he would make the ultimate decision, She was just giving the tools to him. That's what she persuaded herself to think. Gah. Tools he told her he did not want. What if he throws it all away? What if it works, he becomes Alpha and invincible with the serum and he decides to leave the Aegis, leave her, leave the plan to protect the earth? 

Jupiter looked at her watch. It didn't matter now. Plans were in motion. Soon the Stinger would call him into the lab, for what Caine would think are routine tests, and change Caine's life forever.

The plan was to constrain him first and give him the mark. He would become King first. Then it was to mix the Tertian syrum for splices that would make him invincible and the Lycantant mix to become an Alpha together. This would make Caine invincible and possibly erratic for quite a while. He would not fully be in control of himself from what she understood. 

Jupiter told no one about the last part of her plan. She worried about the future. Caine was right, she needed to acknowledge that no matter how foolish it seemed to her, the Abrasax family believed in inheritance. It was a powerful notion to them. Genes were the chessboard they played on and the chess pieces were inheritors. She needed a long term plan where her wealth would never get into their hands. She had seen an inscription On all three of the Abrasax heirs houses. "From one come many". Jupiter needed heirs. And the only one she would ever even think to have children with was Caine. 

Okay. Jupiter she definitely was over - justifying this part of her decision. It was also because she didn't want to lose Caine. But in a world where marriages were business decisions, she has no choice, she thought. I have to make it about the inheritance, or else Caine's life would be constantly in danger. 

Caine was at his strongest, his most invincible, when he was fighting for something he wanted. She saw it time after time. Jupiter should have died the day he met her, how could a splice fight so many people and keep her safe? How could he have come back from the depths of space and save her from Titus and his plan? Caine only wanted to save Jupiter. She was only one person. What if he had a pack to fight for, a planet he would call his very own? This was the essence of her justification. Stinger was right when he said Caine was the best fighter for the legion. He was the strongest. And she needed the strongest if she were going to change the whole notion of harvesting.

Knowing that Caine would never agree to give her children or offspring for her once he was in control of himself as Alpha, she needed to strike while he was vulnerable. This was the most dangerous for her, to do it when he was just changed. But she had no choice. She was secretly glad only she had the access to change codes and lock doors. She would use her position as Queen to get past the guards. Stinger would have no idea of her plan.

**************************************

It was time. She was behind the mirror watching with the medical leads and Stinger. The medical officer called Caine into the room. Jupiter felt her stomach harden. She felt her breath become shallow. Standing at the ledge she foolishly moved back from the window when he entered. She knew he couldn't seem him but somehow she was afraid he could smell her. Perhaps he could even smell her betrayal. So much was at stake.


	2. Breakaway

Time slows like a solution filling an IV drip. Jupiter's whole body feels hot. She can literally hear her heart thumping while watching through the two way mirror. 

"Come in Skyjacker First class Wise. Sit in the chair please." The doctor motions him towards the seat. 

Always obedient, Caine dutifully sits down. Jupiter can tell that he suspects nothing. "Maybe this will work", she thinks. She wishes she could look at Stinger for reassurance. But he is with about 8 skyjackers on the other side of the room waiting to come in once the orders are read and right as Caine is restrained.

"While I am a doctor, I have the honor of also letting you know that you have received new orders that come from the Command on Aurus." Caine straightens up and looks up at the doctor with surprise.

"The Command has released you from current duty station and from the Legion." Immediately restraints pull out from the chair and floor and trap Caine's arms and legs into place. You are to inherit a planet in this solar system and receive the mark accordingly."

"Wait there must be some mistake. Who ordered this change? Why am I being restrained?"

This is the first time Jupiter has seen Caine even question anyone since he flew into rescue her from Titus.

The doctor looks nervous and glances at the door where behind is Stinger with 8 legionnaire troops and Captain Tsing.

Jupiter's heart is racing now. For a short time she has been a bystander but now she is moving. She moves out the door and to the other side of the room where the 8 troops and Tsing now enter the room.

Tsing now entering the room with Stinger and the troops. Captain Tsing is clearly experienced in these security matters and matters of state. She wastes no time starting. 

"As Captain of this ship it is not often when we have such a monumental day. I am handing you papers signed by Lady Abrasax herself as well as the Royal Counsel on Aurus which indicate that you inherit half of the earth, its' resources and people within. Congratulations Caine Wise. The Royal Mark will now be conferred with Cpl. Stinger as my witness." Simultaneously, the doctors pull the marking machine down to Caine's seat and immediately start searing a royal mark on Caine's open wrist on his constrained right hand. Like a good dog, Caine does not flinch and submits to the impending mark.

However, the look of betrayal given to Stinger from Caine pierced Stinger to the point where he almost flinched himself. Clearly Caine may have sat there and took the mark-but he was not pleased. He did not need to say anything. But his body and his eyes seared into Stinger to the point where the tension in the room rose expontentially. At the same time this was happening, Jupiter looked through the mirrored glass on the side the troops had entered. So far, so good. She was sure Caine suspected nothing of Stage two or otherwise he would not just sit there. 

To Jupiter, it felt like it took forever for the mark to engrave Caine. But it must have been seconds. In true Legion form, Caine waited to speak. 

"Am I allowed to request something? Caine's eyes switched from Stinger to Tsing, and then back to Stinger. He wasn't going to let Stinger get off easy just because he has to talk to the Captain.

Tsing relaxed upon hearing his tone and nodded, "Yes."

"May I request a presence with her Majesty?"

"Technically, since you have received the mark and according to the paperwork, she is your co-inheritor. However your majesty, I have been told that she is unavailable."

"Your Majesty- you just called me your Majesty.." Caine tries to compose himself. "Um okay...Of course she is unavailable. Smart Stinger, smart. Am I also able to confirm that Officer Stinger is no longer my Commanding Officer?" 

Captain Tsing looks directly at Caine, "Yes that presumption is correct however, I am still the Captain of this ship and I am not subject to your majesty's commands. You are on this ship as a courtesy. So I want no issue here or I will have to call in for reinforcements. I have been known to throw Royals in the brig with or without orders from Aurus."

"You will get no trouble from me, Captain." Always the gentlemen, Jupiter thinks. Jupiter is biting her lip now it's bleeding.

Captain Tsing's shoulders relaxes a bit. "Very well, your Majesty. There is a second set of orders and paperwork. While you are not a skyjacker anymore -you've been promoted. You do have one last assignment. It's not one given lightly and it comes from the high command. Given your newly acquired status and your leadership capability, your last assignment comes with high regard. You are to become an Alpha while also given Tertian Serum in an attempt to be the first of your caliber to determine it's effectiveness-"

"Now wait a minute- I do not agree to that. Do I have no right to appeal this decision. Those are Stingers desires and he is no longer above me-

Captain Tsing raises her hands. "These order have nothing to do with Stinger. We have all seen how you singlehandely kept an entitled safe after multiple laws were broken and the high command is impressed with your tactical, strategical and leadership skills. Therefore we need someone-a Splice of course since it isn't approved for humans- to lead using this new technology. Do not make me regret this decision and demote you by stripping you of your wings since they are command property."

Caine gives her a defeated look. Jupiter's heart sinks. What has she done? Has she taken advantage of the very essence of Caine? Isn't he at least going to argue. She can't see this anymore. It's heartbreaking. 

Stinger looks shocked. He could take the anger. He expected the anger. But not this. For some reason he feels like this is worse than any fight or right hook Caine has ever given him. 

"Alright Doctor and team. Start the solution." The arm from the machine comes up to reveal an IV. It's placed into him without any resistance. The doctor releases the serum which drips steadly from the bag into the tube and into Caine's arm.

"The solution should first feel like a burn but it goes away. Halfway through the solution you will start to feel the effects immediately. All non-essential personnel, please leave the room. Captain, please leave the room too. The solution should start to take effect in 20 min. I will be monitoring your vitals remotely once the serum starts to demonstrate it's effect. Once it takes effect, you will feel yourself losing control and getting agitated. This is just the normal side effect of becoming Alpha. You will be constrained in this way for your safety and for the safety of others. The agitation should last about two to four hours until you can remain in control. The serum from Tersus has no side effects-it's just the Alpha serum that takes a while to adjust to."

The Captain leaves the room with the now unneeded troops. It's clear to everyone that Caine is not going to resist. "Congratulations your Majesty and I will see you in a day or two to assess progress. Keep me up to date doctor."

"Yes, Captain."

All leave the room except for Stinger. Captain Tsing turns around and looks at Stinger through the door. Officer Apini are you waiting for something?"

"Caine-do you want me to stay?" Stinger whispers. It's so faint but the words are out there-hanging and waiting a response from a very silent Caine. "No Stinger. I think you have done enough for one day."

Stinger attempts to speak but the Captain calls out, "Officer Apini, you heard his Majesty, it's time to leave." Stinger pauses, takes a look at the now steely Caine, and walks out the door shaken.

They all move out. Jupiter is behind the now departing troops. She moves out into the coorridor correctly anticipating the troops to move left and for Captain and Stinger to follow. It's only when they are out and walking towards the quarterdeck does she race into the room and press the code to enter the medical suite. The doors open and a surprised doctor and Caine greet her as she enters. It's now or never, and she is ready to do her part.

"Doctor may I talk to his majesty. Caine winces when hearing her say Majesty."

"This is not the time your majesty. There will be plenty of time for talking later."

"Okay, I'll leave when you leave the room."

"Alright the doctor says, that should be momentarily..his vitals look good. I am just going to adjust the flow rate for a faster infusion time. Okay now I can go into the other room and monitor remotely and your Majesty is more than welcome to join me."

Caine is sitting there frozen trying to figure out what Jupiter is up to.

The doctor starts to move towards the doors past Jupiter. "Jupiter motions, please you first-I'll follow-you know where you're going."

"Very well your Majesty-the remote desk is right in this room through here." The doctor walks through the door motioning to the desk in the entering room. Jupiter shuts the door and enters a code on Caine's side. A now surprised doctor turns around but he is now sealed off on the other side. Jupiter has locked the door from him.

"Your Majesty open the door. What are you doing? You can't stay in there-it's too dangerous. He is unpredictable at this stage. I must insist you open this door and come out immediately."

"I know. I'll take it from here. Thank you for all you've done." Jupiter has never talked to a doctor so politely while completely disregarding his words. She dims the mirrors so that no one can see her or Caine from the other side."

"Jupiter what are you doing?" JUPITER! I can feel myself losing control. We can talk about this later. Get out of here!" A now panting Caine is staring at the floor.

"I know Caine. I know you hate me right now. I know you probably never want to see me again. I am so sorry. The council agreed with Stinger's and my assessments that this was a good plan and was beneficial for everyone. I know it's not ideal and you probably want to kill me but I have to think about more than you and me. I have to think about my family, earth. There were no good alternatives here-

"Jupiter get out of here I am barely holding on. This is dangerous. What are you doing here? I can smell you and it is overwhelming me. I can't seem to focus, I am losing control - go!"

"Caine- I know exactly what I am doing. You have to trust me" She opens the locks and the metal restraints rescind freeing a now sweating and convulsing and seizing Caine. He barely seems to notice he is free and she is wondering if something medical is going wrong. He drops to the floor and falls unconscious. She drops down and checks his pulse.

"Oh dear God no!" Jupiter bends over him while turning to check the IV. The bag is empty. He is just laying there. Jupiter senses a pulse and bends down further to see if he is breathing. His eyes open and meets hers and that's the last thing she remembers.


	3. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter awakes on a hospital bed in the medical unit-pregnant. She can only remember bits and pieces after Caine opened his eyes and she ended up in the Med unit. Caine, although upset with her, realizes that the bigger problem is getting her to survive until the babies are born. While she was out he made a drastic decision about how to keep her alive. And it involves regenix. She realizes that she now is not in any position to make any decisions and for the first time in her relationship with him, he is the one in control, and and she is the one waiting for his commands.

Jupiter's eyes open. She tries to recall anything of the last moment before she awoke and she can't. She hears beeping. That sounds familiar. Was she in the medical ward? At any rate she is now. She has an IV in her, a pulse monitor on her finger and to her chagrin some sort of tube up her nose and a catheter. Woah...that catheter or thing down there is very annoying. It hurts. She tries to get up but a woman in some sort of white scrubs comes in and stands next to her. 

"Your majesty is waking up! Terrific. His Majesty will be so pleased. Don't sit up. We will have to make some adjustments here."

For some reason the nurse is focused on her oxygen tube and the IV machine next to her and not the tube down there which is pinching her. 

"No, it's the tube down there," Jupiter says.

"Yes, that's a catheter. We will keep it in for at least the next few days. They are meant to help and not to hurt. Certainly it's not painful."

Ugh so this is what a catheter feels like. She heard from her aunt that it's annoying and remembers her grandmother complaining about it all the time. The nurse of course is lying to her. It's more like a warning nurses give so that you won't annoy them about something they can not change. She remembered her cousin who is a nurse talking about how annoying patients can be. Jupiter doesn't want to be annoying but something tells her this nurse has never had a tubed shoved up her urinary hole. At the very least the catheter feels like it does when she gets a urinary infection. Surely there has got to be a better way to deal with bodily fluids with all this advanced technology than a catheter.

Jupiter is now wide awake and is having trouble getting to a sitting position. Something feels very big and swollen around her midsection but she can't get up to see what the issue is. She is noticing the nurse is observing her attempt at getting up and is not helping at all. "Can I get some help, I'd like to sit up. Does this bed adjust?"

"Oh no. Not yet. We will wait for the medical officer to explain. I pinged him. He should be here soon. As well as his Majesty."

"His Majesty?"

"Yes, his Majesty Wise."

It was as if someone flipped the switch. She has been stupidly dealing with her body discomforts not fully grasping or trying to remember. But now it was all coming back like a flood. She was in the medical suite, over Caine, trying to figure out what was wrong with him-whether he was breathing after his seizure.

"Oh my God-is he okay?"

"Why yes, he is fine, your majesty."

"No no-I mean, is he, is he still on this ship? Is he mad at me? Is he talking with me? She suddenly had dozens of questions that she realized the nurse could not answer but Jupiter could not help but to blurt them out.

"Let's take it easy," Jupiter heard a familiar sound coming from the door and walking towards her.

"Yes, I'll need an assessment first. The familiar white coat with the same Doctor whom Jupiter shut out is standing right to her side. Jupiter is mortified. He must be furious with her. Then someone grabs her hand and she looks down to see Caine standing next to the doctor. She holds her breath and looks at him. There is no hint of anger on his face. If he is mad with her she can't tell. He smiles at her and she sees his shoulders relax. Of all the terrible things she has done to him and he doesn't look as if he hates her-in fact he looks relieved. Why is he relieved? It can not be for her. What did she do to herself anyway, did she trip and hit her head? It must be that because she can't seem to remember anything. She tries to see if anything besides the catheter hurts but all she feels is pressure around her belly. And she really wished someone would help her up because this point of view is getting really old.

"Can someone help me up? I want to sit."

The doctor opens his mouth and Caine answers before he does. "In a minute. We have to discuss some things first.

"Doctor?"

"Right, assessment, please?"

The nurse straightens up and turns from her device to respond. "Her Majesty is responding fairly well. Heart rate is steady at 120 and her blood pressure is 108 over 80. Her sat rates is steady at 98. All looks good.

"Okay, so before I go into next steps, I believe his Majesty wanted to be the one to tell you so your Majesty?"

Caine curls his hand tighter around Jupiter. "Jupiter -there is no easy way to say this. You were left in a pretty vulnerable position with only me in that room and no way for anyone to get in without your code. So obviously we are all happy that you made it and are alive given what could have happened. However, you are really not out of the woods yet. Like I explained to her Majesty before as to what could happen, -well let's just hope you remember that conversation, because it happened."

"What happened?"

Caine looks down at her, smile gone, eyes boring into her with the hope that obviously has to remember it herself. Oh for the love of-can people just speak plainly. She wished she had her mother here who was always good at just calling out whatever needed to be said. She appreciates her mothers candor even more now.

"Cai-

"Your Majesty is pregnant."

And just like previously all of it comes back to her. The whole plan. Of course! Why is she so stupid? "Oh my God." she thinks. It WORKED! And suddenly what was just a theory-a plan really, is now hitting her. It's a reality. Her hands immediately goes to her torso now. She feels the swollen stomach. Or uterus. That's right. It's not really her stomach. This new sensation seems to be more present than any other sensation.

"Sit me up now!" She says and the doctor looks at Caine. He shakes his head yes and immediately her head is rising. and her upper body as well. She can finally feel relief. She looks down once the bed stops and drops her mouth in disbelief. She doesn't just look pregnant-she looks huge- as if a balloon the size of a bicycle wheel is inside her. She can't understand how it's possible to be this big. Her hand is still holding onto the ball that used to be her belly.

"You are going to make it." Caine says in a somber tone. He looks at the doctor and back to Jupiter. He looks at the floor. She has seen this look before. It's one of shame. Oh no! Even now he is still blaming himself, she thinks.

"Caine. I am so sorry. It's all my fault."

Suddenly Caine stands taller and he looks angry now. "Yes it is your fault. You should not have done what you did. It was reckless, and stupid and against everything I told you I wanted for you. Now you have your wish but it will be the last time you ever plot or go against me." This is a different Caine than she has seen before. He stares at her with a look he has never given her. It's more than anger-it's disgust.

The room is silent. For some reason Jupiter can not advert her eyes from Caine's stare. It reminds her of her mother when Jupiter had done something wrong and her mother wouldn't let her off the hook. It felt just like a parental lashing now. For once Jupiter is completely out of words. She can't think of anything to say.

"Well now that you and I have an understanding. Let me tell you what is going on. You were pregnant with 5 pups and we had to reduce them to 3. I have given and you have received and I gave the go ahead to give you an infusion of regenex as the pregnancy is trying to tear your body apart."

"No. You know I would never want that no matter how sick I am," Jupiter protests.

"It's not about what you want anymore! It's about what's best for you and those babies. And because of your actions you were not conscious to make those decisions," Caine states. "Furthermore, if you need those infusions I will make that decision not you. Doctor, please give us a moment to discuss some other pending issues." This is a Caine Jupiter can not believe. He has said more to her in this room than he has said in all the time that she has known him.

The doctor and nurse immediately clear out.

Caine continues as he grabs her hand again and holds it lightly. "Do you remember anything whatsoever? Because I remember it all. And it haunts me. I have never been more ashamed of my behavior. Never felt more out of control. And I can not change any of it. Even as I was doing it-every fiber of my being was horrified. I deserve to be thrown out and back into the deadlands. I don't deserve these wings. Had you not survived, I wouldn't be here. I am so sorry-he chokes up emotion his hand going up to his face. He quickly regains composure. Although the water in his eyes stay there swollen. He takes a seat. "Please please forgive me." 

Jupiter doesn't know what to say. She is trying but she can't seem to recall any of it. So she is not sure he needs to apologize for any of it. "I really can't remember. But I don't want you to be sorry because I wanted it. I went in there and I hoped it would happen."

He shakes his head and just stares at her abruptly changing from deep sorrow to anger. She has never seen so many emotions on his face and she knows she has said the absolute wrong thing because he's getting up to stand now.

He shows her her hand he was holding, "Look-these marks. These marks on your hands are not from the IV or medicine. I put them there. And you should see your face. It's yellowing now but nothing on your body remained untouched after the event-do you understand me? He was screaming now. You are lucky you survived. Especially because you changed the code on the counter and no one could get in the door. They had to break it down leaving you stuck with me! And now you are saying you wanted it. You used to wonder how I could have such disregard, such a lowly opinion of myself. How about you? How could you put your life completely at risk? How could you be so careless!"

Caine stops. He clearly has thought about all the things he wants to say to her.

"Nevermind. It's done. Given all that you and Stinger have done, I am now your co-inheritor. And like it or not I am now your Majesty. So from now on what I say goes. All the time. I will not be as graceful and forgiving a leader as you. I will rule and from now on-any decision you make will be confirmed with me. You will have not even access to door codes now."

"That's fine. I deserve that and more your Majesty."

It just came out of her mouth but it was so shocking she and Caine both looked at each other shocked. For the first time, she was calling him his Majesty, she was taking orders from him. And she was now at the very least, equal to him. Ironic. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed-a real relationship with him now. Decisions will be discussed rather than him just hearing and not informing. Her earth will have a protector even if something happens to her. And, in the body of the man in front of her was the key, the very biology that could stop the harvesting empires in their tracks.

"So the babies. I need to learn about that, right? What do I do? How do I raise them? Are they pups or people? Are they half lycant or one fourth?"

Caine now smiling. "Yes, well we are past the hardest part. You have been asleep for two and a half weeks now. They are breathing on their own with fully developed lungs. Of course they are human. They are like their mother. But their bond will be stronger. Their relationship will be very similar to packs. The each individually look like they are thriving-all healthy, all at least 4lbs. Besides their pregancy, their lifespans and growth development is very similar to humans. They will have breast milk-we have no need for formulas. You will make some and then we take your milk and replicate it so there is always a steady supply. It's two girls and a boy. And they are beautiful. They are the only thing good that has come out of this mess. But I promise you one thing. I will be there for their mother. I will give you whatever she needs." He smiles at Jupiter. "It looks like her Majesty and his Majesty are a pack now."


End file.
